1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns safety devices for compressed gas tanks in the presence of an accidental overpressure occurring in the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of these devices consist either of membranes or tear capsules, or of safety valves whose clack is applied on a seat by means of a calibrating spring. But such devices do not make it possible to obtain operation comprising simultaneously very accurate adjusting of the discharge pressure and a very slight difference in that pressure with respect to the normal operating pressure.